Urban Cowboy
by thisislandgirl
Summary: All Nick wanted to do was a save a horse. All Warrick wanted to do was ride his cowboy.  NickWarrick suggestive mm, mind the rating


**Urban Cowboy**

**Fandom/Pairing:** CSI- Nick/Warrick

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning: M/M sex **(sort of), suggestive nature, PWP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. Don't sue.

**Summary: **All Nick wanted to do was a save a horse. All Warrick wanted to do was ride his cowboy.

A/N: Blame highstriker and the hot cowboy porn I was fed. I was innocent in it all of this. I swear!

**Urban Cowboy**

Save a horse. That's what Nick had said he wanted to do with their _only_ day in three weeks. He wanted to save a horse. He'd seen the poor beast, underfed and covered in mud, at a crime scene last week. And he'd done nothing but talk about that horse all week. Hell, he even called his dad to ask if he could move the horse down to the family ranch in Texas once it was in better shape. Of course his father had said yes. No one could say no to Nick when eyes were all shiny with hope, his accent a little thicker, and his smile wider than the open horizon.

Hell, that's why he was standing here, leaning up against the fence watching Nick trying to work with the horse. He'd been sitting in bed watching amused as Nick dug around in the closet, tossing shoes, clothes, and other random junk out onto the floor until he gave a victorious shout. Then he'd emerged, wearing nothing but his boxers, carrying a pair of old, beat up cowboy boots complete with what looked like permanent dust stains in the rough leather creases and lack luster spurs. Warrick couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, having many memories (and fantasies) about those boots. He even had the scars to prove it.

He'd watched as Nick dressed into a faded pair of beat up jeans that, though Warrick didn't necessarily mind, seemed a bit too small and a sun bleached red t-shirt that clung to the planes of his chest like a tailored glove. Then Nick had turned to him all innocent and sexy looking in his cowboy get-up and asked, 'Aren't you coming, Rick?'. How could he say no to that? He couldn't, especially when Nick looked so happy and excited. So he'd pulled on last night's, slightly too big jeans and a clean looking shirt.

Now he was suddenly glad he'd grabbed his old jeans as opposed to his newer ones. From the way Nick was moving around in those jeans, it looked like things on this side of the fence were about to heat up. He watched as Nick finally calmed the horse enough to climb up in the saddle, that second denim skin stretching over that perfect ass. Warrick could picture the way Nick's thighs looked, the way his muscles moved when he hoisted himself on the animal's back. He could feel himself getting hard and tried desperately to fight it down, but there was no way he could do that when Nick began to ride.

The fluid movement of Nick in the saddle almost had him coming. He'd recognize those movements anywhere. Wasn't it just last night that Nick had rode him like that, hips rocking, following the motion of the body beneath him. Hadn't Nick's thighs locked around him, holding himself steady before gently releasing, giving the body beneath him the signal to move? He could feel Nick's skin beneath his palms, remembered how all those muscles felt as the worked together, all the bulges and valleys as they released and contracted and released once again.

Warrick swallowed thickly, trying not to picture the way Nick looked when Nick rode him last night. The bliss, the pure unadulterated happiness he'd seen there near the same look Nick had on his face now as he rode the horse around the corral. He groaned in frustration and tugged his shirt tails down, hoping it would cover his now full hard on.

After a few more minutes, Nick vaulted himself back up and over the fence, out of breath but smiling like a fool. "Hey, Rick. Did you seem him? Ain't he great?"

Warrick had to swallow a few times, hoping his voice would sound normal. "Yeah, you were great. Ready to go home, cowboy?"

Nick nodded and started to head off when Warrick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so they were face to face. "You wanna see how great you were?" When Nick only looked at him in confusion, Warrick took the hand still in his grasp and laid it flush up against his crotch. He watched in amusement as it dawned on Nick, a devilish look catching in his eyes before a blush slowly crept up his cheeks. "That's what you do to me, Nicky."

Smirking, Nick tugged on Warrick's shirt tails, practically dragging him to the truck. Nick got to save his horse, his day was complete. But Warrick knew what he wanted to do now; he wanted to ride his cowboy.


End file.
